Yang Xiao Long
Yang Xiao Long is one of the main protagonists from the Rooster Teeth web series RWBY. She previously fought Tifa Lockhart in the 54th episode of Death Battle, Yang VS Tifa. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Agent Texas vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Akihiko Sanada vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Akuma vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long VS Alex Louis Armstrong * Yang Xiao Long VS Amethyst * Yang Xiao Long vs Amy Rose (Completed) * Ardan vs. Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs Arm-Fall-Off-Boy (Abandoned) * Asuka Kazama vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Ayane vs. Yang Xiao Long * Yang VS Bane * Yang Vs Black Canary (Abandoned) * Black Orchid vs Yang Xiao Long * Black★Star vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Yang VS Blacker Baron * Yang Xiao Long vs Blaziken (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs Boba Fett (Abandoned) * Yang vs Brachydios * Yang Xiao Long vs. Bullet * C-Sha Vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs. Camilla * Captain Falcon vs Yang Xiao Long (Abandoned) * Yang VS Cassie * Yang Xiao Long VS Chie Satonaka * Chun-Li vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Cinder * DmC!Dante Vs Yang Xiao Long * Konkey Dong vs Yang Xiao Long * Dudley vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs. Edward (Completed) * Elesis VS Yang Xiao Long * SJW Gay Rock vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang VS Gon * Guts Vs Yang * The Heavy vs Yang * Hitmonchan VS Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Infernape VS Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Iron Fist * Yang Xiao Long vs. Jacqui Briggs * Jeane Vs Yang * Jenosa Arma vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Juliet Starling vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Kamen Rider Kabuto * Yang Xiao Long VS Katsuragi (Abandoned) * Yang Xiao Long vs. Ken Masters * Knuckles the Echidna vs Yang Xiao Long * Laura Vs Yang * Yang Xiao Long vs. Leone (Completed) * Little Mac vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yang VS Lucario (Completed) * Luigi VS Yang Xiao Long * Luke Cage vs Yang Xiao Long * Makoto Nanaya vs Yang Xiao Long * Makoto Niijima vs Yang Xiao Long * Nostalgia critic vs Yang xaio yong * Yang vs. Mami * Mario vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs Meliodas (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs The Meta * Natsu Dragneel vs Yang Xiao Long * Oishi Kawaii vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs Panty * Po VS Yang Xiao Long * Peach vs Yang * Yang Xiao Long vs. Ramona Flowers * Raphael vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long VS Rath (Completed) * Ryu VS Yang Xiao Long * Sakura Haruno VS Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yang vs Sans (Completed) * Scorpion vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang vs Seras (Completed) * Sesshomaru vs Yang Xiao Long * Sophie vs. Yang Xiao Long * Spartis vs Yang Xiao Long * Spider-Man vs Yang Xiao Long (Completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs Star Butterfly * Starfire vs Yang Xiao Long * Yang Xiao Long vs. Steven Armstrong * Yang vs. Terra * The Thing vs Yang Xiao Long * Tifa Lockhart vs Yang Xiao Long (Fanon Version, completed) * Yang Xiao Long vs TJ Combo Battles Royale * Team RWBY Battle Royale With Ruby * Akame and Leone vs Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long vs Edward Elric and Alphonse Elric * Mario and Luigi vs Yang and Ruby * Ruby and Yang vs Sans and Papyrus * Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long VS Zan and Jayna With Team RWBY * RWBY vs B★RS (Abandoned) * Castle Crashers vs Team RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs the CPUs * Team RWBY vs Lyoko Warriors * RWBY vs Red Ribbon Army (Abandoned) * Team RWBY vs. Team H×H * Team RWBY vs Team TOME * TMNT VS RWBY * W.I.T.C.H. vs RWBY (Abandoned) * Team RWBY VS The Xiaolin Monks With the RWBY-verse * RWBY Vs RvB Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' *Wins: 7 *Losses: 11 *Draws: 1 Possible Opponents * Adell (Disgaea) * Crimson Viper (Street Fighter) * Ed (Ed Edd N Eddy Z) * Erza Scarlet (Fairy Tail) * Gamora * Human Torch * Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) * Ira Gamagori (Kill la Kill) * Ironhide * Jackson Briggs * Johnny Cage * Jotaro Kujo * Lily Chilman (Power Rangers) * Liu Kang * Michelangelo (TMNT) * Mika Returna (UNDER NIGHT IN-BIRTH) * Mr. Incredible (The Incredibles) * Nami * Needles Kane (Twisted Metal) * Nero (Devil May Cry) * Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) * Panty Anarchy (Panty & Stocking with Garberbelt) * Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Pikachu (Pokemon) * Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Raiden (Metal Gear) * Raoh (Fist of the North Star) * Roronoa Zoro * Samus Aran (Metroid) * Scanty Daemon * Shantae * She-Dragon (Savage Dragon) * She-Hulk * SpongeBob SquarePants * Stitch * Supergirl * Travis Touchdown (No More Heroes) * Undyne (Undertale) * Wave * Winter Soldier * Wonder Woman With Blake Belladonna * Bumblebee (Transformers) With Ruby Rose * Sonic and Knuckles (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Ragna the Bloodedge and Jin Kisaragi (BlazBlue) History After losing her mother to mysterious circumstances and being trained by her uncle Yang was accepted into Beacon Academy. As a Natural Fighter and thrill seeker at heart Yang was a perfect fit and soon found herself in the group RWBY, led by her younger sister: Ruby After Adam Taurus, cut off her right arm, Yang suffered from PTSD for months and strived to adapt with only one arm, but after testing out a new cybernetic arm for weeks, Yang decided to leave Patch and decided to head out into Mistral to finally reunite with her birth mother, Raven Branwen. Death Battle Info (Official) Background * Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm * Age: 17 * Has a motorcycle called Bumblebee * When angry, eyes turn red & hair produces fire * Infamous for her puns * Hot headed... figuratively & literally * Inspired by Goldilocks * Trained by Qrow Branwen Ember Celica (Dual Ranged Shot Gauntlets) * AKA Shotgun Gauntlets * Fires Kinetic pulses * Holds 12 shots each * Can use momentum of pulses to boost speed and jumps ** Amunition *** Orange Shells: Long-Range shells *** Red Shells: Explosive rounds Aura * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Durability * Can block deadly attacks * Heals minor wounds * Semblance ** Draws Strength from damage taken ** Power stems from her hair ** No defined limit ** Must remain conscious to absorb power ** Not limited to physical attacks Feats * Beat Junior's gang singlehandedly. * Blocked attacks from Paladin-290. * Obliterated Paladin after her Semblance absorbed two hits. * Survived being hit 10000 feet in the air (Survived 48.83 tons of force casually). * Fought Beowolves for a whole day. * Punched Junior through a pillar without using the Ember Celica. Death Battle Info (Fanon) Background *Name: Yang Xiao Long *Height: 5'8" | 172.7 cm * Age: 17 (Volumes 1-3) 18 (Volume 4 and onward) * Family: Ruby Rose (Younger half-sister), Summer Rose (Deceased Step-Mother), Taiyang Xiao Long (Father), Qrow Branwen (Uncle), Zwei (Family pet dog), Raven Branwen (Mother) *Lost her right arm, replaced with a cybernetic arm *Team RWBY (members): Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna *Inspired by: Goldilocks Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Physical Characteristics. * Aura heals minor wounds. ** This normally refers to minor lacerations or blunt damage. Yang cannot regrow bodyparts. * Semblance ** Draws Strength from damage taken. ** Power stems from her hair. ** No defined limit. ** Must remain conscious to absorb power. ** Not limited to physical attacks. ** Increase her strength twice harder after taking a hit and/or even more (V4, E9). Hand to hand combat * Easily beat Ruby in a spar before they enrolled into Beacon (Volume 5). * Trained by Qrow and Tai. * Fought her father in a spar. Strength and Durability * Arguably the strongest and toughest of her team. ** Can increase more thanks to her semblance. * Arm-wrestled Nora equally (Without her semblance). Speed * Could keep up with Ruby. * Comparable if not slower to Weiss and Blake. Stamina and Endurance * Athlete endurance. ** Can take more damage than her team. * Fought Beowolves for a whole day. Intelligence and Experience * Fought Security Guards, Grimms, Soldiers, Other Beacon Academy teams, robots, main foes. Feats * Survived 48.83 tons of force casually. * Saved Ruby from a Grimm (Volume 5). * Arguably the strongest of her team. * Comparable, if not superior to Base Ruby. * Helped defeat Neon Katt and Flynt Coal. * Knocked out team AB( R )N in one punch. * Can beat her own father in a spar. * Killed an Ursa by breaking its wrist. * Survived being punched through a pillar (With her aura intact). * Reunited her friends (RWBY). Weaknesses * Still young and inexperienced * Her emotions and temper often lead her to enter dangerous situations without thinking or act irrationally. Yang is reckless, hot headed and impulsive; charging into enemies if they harm her friends (or Yang's hair). ** Which led the cost of right her arm to try to save Blake * A bit of a Tomboy * Sometimes a bit overconfident and cocky when taking fights lightly, unless necessary * Like her mother she is stubborn * Yang prefers to solve almost every obstacles in her way in brawn's way and relies on absorbing damage for her semblance to get the upper hand * Currently suffers from PTSD from the loss of her arm * Not very skilled fighting against opponents whose fighting style revolves around kicks as well as opponents who are adept at dodging attacks * Yang can still get knocked out, despite her endurance ** Was knocked down by Neopolitan ** Was unconscious after her arm got cut off by Adam * Her semblance can be deactivated if she calms, drops her guard, bleeds, gets depleted * Yang's Semblance only activates after Yang suffers damage; meaning initially Yang begins her duels at her weakest and it has limits, making her a glass cannon ** Also since damage makes Yang's stronger; Yang is at her strongest only after she suffered severe damage. ** Strong / deadly damage can overpower her semblance ** Her semblance also does not also increase her speed * As shown during Pyrrha's fight with Cinder, Semblances cannot be used once aura has been completely depleted * Has deliberately allowed herself to take damage to power up Losses / Inconclusives * Was bested by Neopolitan in combat (Because she was fighting monsters for a whole day with little rest) * Her victory over Mercury was due to him holding back * Yang passed out from shock after her arm got cut off by Adam (Yang was defeated) Gallery Yang Xiao Long.png Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_PJ.png|Yang in her PJ's Vol1_Yang_ProfilePic_Uniform.png|Yang in her uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Alt1.png|Hunter uniform Vol2_Yang_ProfilePic_Prom.png|Prom dress YellowSil.png|Yang's silhouette Yang_emblem.png|Yang's emblem Yang7.PNG wallpaper-yang-xiao-long-anime.jpg RWBY4-yang.png 0a284db343c333cc71040e155f7ca231.jpg|Yang Xiao "Bad Puns" Long cf5ef736f455332db7558058339e1a77.gif|Ember Celica transforming a743deb89a5a984ad79a2725c04a5d75.jpg|Yang Xiao "Bad Puns" Long Part 2 Yang Xiao Long (Cross Tag Battle).png|Yang as she appears in BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle DLC Trivia * Yang Xiao Long is the first character to appear in Death Battle to not originate from comic books, books, video games, TV shows, movies and anime/manga. ** She's also the first Web show character to be featured in Death Battle. * Yang is the first character in DEATH BATTLE! to be voiced by their official voice actor. Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Bikers Category:Boxers Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Cyborg Category:Female Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Fisticuffs Fighters Category:Gun Wielders Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hunters Category:Internet Shows Combatants Category:Martial Artist Category:Protagonist Category:Angry Combatants Category:Rooster Teeth Characters Category:RWBY Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Warrior Category:Technology users Category:Playable Character Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Healers Category:Mascots Category:Underdogs Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Rage Powered Combatans Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Main Protagonist Category:Fighting Game Combatants